The Princesses and Wario
by HSMNeko
Summary: Wario has hired Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, and Princess Rosalina to work at WarioWare Inc. Something has changed for Wario... What could it be?


AN: I DON'T OWN WARIOWARE! Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Ever since Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina worked for Wario at WarioWare, Inc., Wario felt so different. He seen money in a new perspective. Also his work. And for the most part, he felt so... horny.

During his time alone he thought of Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina working for him for a long time. Now that they have been promoted, he decided to take it to a new level.

He started to put his mind into a dream. And he unzipped his pink jeans to put his hand in his underwear. Since Wario was sexually sweating from imagining the three princesses banging him, he rubbed his penis in a slow circular motion; causing him to relieve the pressure and increase the pleasure. He dreamed of himself, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina In the middle of a desert. In the middle of nowhere. he was having visions of the three naked girls pleasuring him at the same time, causing him to stroke himself some more. He received even more imaginations as his fantasy progressed.

"B-But Daisy, we shouldn't …"

"It's alright. They'll never know."

"B-But …"

The voice was silenced by lips pressed against her own.

An announcement in his dream began:

"Heh. Sorry about that. My fellow subject! As we near the end of this week-long Festival of Gratitude, we all indeed stand here grateful for many things. We're thankful for health and strength, both individually and as a nation. We're thankful for loved ones, significant others... too many to list!"

"I'm sure you've heard through various news sources that Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has found a long-lost sister she never knew she had. Well, guess what? Tonight, we've got them as our special guests! So please, while they're here, I ask you to show them the same respect and love that you do me and my kingdom!"

The assembled foursome cheered in response.

Suddenly, Wario's heart was beeping in a fast pace. Oh, the thoughts of that caused Wario to stroke faster while precum was spilling out of his redden tip.

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Daisy. "Here they are right now!"

Two blonde girls, roughly the same age as Daisy, stepped onto the stage. Gathered together side-by-side with Daisy, one would think that perhaps they were _all_ royalty... and one would be right.

"She seems a bit shy, Peach," said Daisy. "Why don't we have her introduce herself?" She shoved Wario's dick in the blue-gowned girl's face. He started to imagine Rosalina licking the tip of his penis while Daisy was stroking the hardened base of it, and he would have Peach sitting on his lap and licking his ear while whisper such a compliment to him.

"Wario.. words cannot express how overjoyed I am that you think so highly of us. On our honor as princesses, I promise that we will do everything in our power to prove ourselves worthy of the titles you have bestowed. now we _have_ to make sure we do the best job ever."

Wario couldn't care if anyone would hear his moanings and groaning as he was off to his fantasy world where nobody would interfere. He closed and eyes and pretended that it was the girls who are doing all the pleasure work rather than him doing it.

"get ready. I'm going to teach you a killer custom for you to take back to your people. And trust me, they'll love it."

With a wink, Daisy led Rosalina off of Wario's penis, and onto the grounds of the desert. It was a process at first, but soon enough, through Daisy's instruction, she became a part of the very chaos she'd just been observing.

As she moved wildly, losing herself to fun she had not had in centuries, Rosalina's body came to feel as warm as if she _were_ approaching the sun's surface.

Wario was in a state of bliss as the vision was intense and irresistible; he can imagine these girls having great skills when it comes to having sex. Rosalina would orally pleasure his cock while Daisy stroke his testicles and the base, and Peach would let Wario touch her bare breasts and finger her little pussy at the same time. He would see Peach blushing while moaning in pleasure.

_"How do you like that Master Wario? Did you like it when Rosalina and Daisy sucking on your dick?"_

_We can do this all day."_

_"Hell I would quit all my jobs and get paid for doing this."_

After cumming in his empty trash can Wario got an idea. He can easily bring these dreams to life! With the right kind of manipulation and seduction, of course.

"You girls are all mine… heh heh heh." Wario laughed to himself before leaving his office for the day. He will have the entire night to plan the whole thing out.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
